The Hardest Part is Always the Most Unexpected
by Ms Georgie
Summary: After their bonding, marriage and finding out about their impending parenthood John and Sherlock thought everything was going their way but then Moriarty came back and everything fell apart, this is the aftermath of fall and Sherlock can't tell what the worst part of it was. The Fall it's self or walking away. **Sequel to The Bonding At Baskerville**
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardest Part is Always the Most Unexpected**

**A/N: Okay so I know I originally planned to write a chapter fic that took place throughout The Reichenbach Fall but I just couldn't do it, mostly because I am not Steven Moffat and do not delight in crushing the souls of my fandom and John but also because there are some points in the episode that just didn't seem to fit with John being all preggers and stuff. For example, you know the part were Sherlock takes John as his "hostage"? Yeah, well I don't see John running very fast and jumping fences and being dragging in front of buses at 8 months along ^^; **

**It just didn't work, and it was not for lack of trying I'll tell you, hence why this has taken so long, so instead I did a one shot ala angst and will move on to 'The Empty Hearse' once this has had time to be digested :)**

**Anyway I hope you like it, it was a labour of love.**

**Also I don't own Sherlock X3**

You would think it was the moment he had let himself fall over the roof edge of Bart's that was the hardest to bear.

Or the phone call with John when he had ordered him to stay put and watch him fall after telling his Omega that the call was his note.

Or maybe even seeing his heavily pregnant mate being knocked to the ground as he fell, thankfully in a way that no damage would come to their child, but no. Nor was it when John had clambered over to his body to check for a pulse and seeing the broken look in his eyes when he realized there was none. No, none of that was the hardest part, don't misunderstand, all of the above were hard, so _very_ hard to bear but in the end it was the moment where John stood over '_his_' grave and begged him not to be dead, to come home to him and their unborn child that almost broke him.

The urge to say "Fuck it!" and run towards John, grab him and hold him close, tell him he was sorry and that he wasn't going anywhere was overwhelming but then a face flashed in his mind, clear as day, a face with a manic grin and insane, twinkling brown eyes. The face of the man who had threatened him and his family, his mate, his child and Sherlock's resolve hardened once more. It didn't matter that Moriarty had shot himself right before Sherlock's very eyes and it didn't matter that Mycroft's men had taken care of the shooters trained on John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, what mattered was that if there was even the slightest doubt in the minds of Moriarty's followers that Sherlock was alive, they would come after him the only way their leader had taught them; through Sherlock's heart, Sherlock's John.

That was why he and Mycroft had convened after the Irene Adler incident, they both knew by that point, Moriarty and his network had to be put down because as long as he lived Sherlock and, by default, John and the baby would always be in danger and Sherlock couldn't keep letting that happen. Sometimes Sherlock wished he had never met John, never started making connections and friends, never started caring for anyone else but himself, just remained isolated and uncaring because if he was still that man then this, leaving everything behind, wouldn't be so hard but then he would look at John, maybe sitting in his chair reading the paper and idly stroking a hand over his growing stomach or lying beside him in their bed and chastise himself for thinking such thoughts.

If it weren't for John, Sherlock didn't know where he would be now, no, wait, that's not true, he knew exactly where he'd be; in that grave John was standing over. Drug overdose or case gone wrong, it didn't matter because it was simply impossible to think that he could survive without John in his life, it was that thought that had him hesitating for one split second before he fell. Would he be able to survive without John and complete this mission? Would he ever make it back to John when it was all over?

"Yes." Sherlock jumped at the sound of his own voice and snapped his eyes to John to make sure he hadn't alerted his grieving mate to his presence behind the cover of trees; he hadn't. John was too absorbed in his grief to hear anything around him, Sherlock winced at the guilt that flooded his heart, he knew what he had done was wrong, making John watch as he jumped to his supposed death but it had to be done, all this hurt had to happen, he was doing it _for_ John and their child so he could keep them safe. Perhaps that was what would keep him alive for now; if he couldn't do this _with_ John then maybe doing it _for_ John and the baby was enough to get him through it and bring him back to them.

Sherlock nodded to himself in acceptance, it was just going to have to be enough because he had to do this and there was no going back now anyway, no matter how much he wanted to. It at that moment Sherlock caught movement out of his peripheral vision when John started to move away from his position at the foot of Sherlock's grave, Sherlock couldn't tell from his mate's body language whether he was relieved to finally be able to move away from the graveside or reluctant; possibly it was a bit of both but in the end it hardly mattered. Sherlock made sure to hold back for a moment before following John's movements through the trees, he made sure to keep a good distance away from his waddling mate but never too far that he lost sight of him.

Mrs. Hudson was waiting for John by the gates of the cemetery with a cab and Sherlock sent a small wave of thanks towards the woman for taking care of John in his absence, Sherlock supposed that was a small comfort to him, knowing that no matter what, John always had people around him who loved him and looked after him. Even Mycroft, though Sherlock was sure John would never believe that and could care less but regardless of John's thoughts on his brother, Mycroft would always look out for John, always have some form of protection nearby his mate and that soothed Sherlock's aching Alpha instincts, though the chemical suppressants Mycroft had given him were also a huge help.

Once John and Mrs. Hudson were securely in the cab and heading back towards Baker Street, Sherlock emerged from his hiding place and headed off towards the entrance of the cemetery himself, he had just taken a step through the gate when a black car with darkened windows pulled up in front of him and a door opened to reveal Mycroft casually sitting in the back.

"Are you finished lurking then little brother? May we get on with our work?" Mycroft drawled causing Sherlock to growl at him as he slid into the back of the car beside him.

"I was not lurking, I just wanted to make sure he was ok… to see him once more before I…" Sherlock choked and trailed off causing Mycroft's sneering expression to soften. The elder Holmes placed an awkward hand over his younger brother's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"He will be fine Sherlock, I'll personally make sure of it and you will be back. If there's one thing I've learned in the time you've know John Watson it's that nothing on this earth can keep you two apart for long. Now enough of this sentimental drivel, we have work to do." Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes at Mycroft's attempt of consolation.

"And you were doing so well there Mycroft, very well, where am I heading first?" Sherlock sighed leaning back and crossing his legs as the car started to move.

"As you requested we are keeping you close by for the time being so we are starting you off in Scotland, Moriarty was running a drug cartel out of a small village in the highlands, we have reason to believe that all the residents of the village are involved though we can't be sure, fortunately it is a very popular tourist destination so you'll have no problem integrating yourself. Your task is simple, acquire data on how many are involved, remove the leader from the equation and notify me of your findings, my people will take care of the rest." Mycroft handed Sherlock a file with new credit cards and ID's all with the name Mr. Shane Watson printed on them just as Sherlock had requested, he had wanted to keep a piece of John with him during his little adventure and even if it was only his name, it brought Sherlock some comfort.

The file also included information about the village he was going to, Sherlock just nodded and passed the time reading through the file until they reached their destination, where upon Sherlock got out to switch into the Audi Mycroft had acquired him for his journey.

"Really Mycroft? Who am I supposed to be? James Bond?" Sherlock asked incredulously when he caught sight of the silver sports car. Mycroft gave a haughty chuckle and came to stand behind his brother.

"James Bond, Sherlock? My, my, John _has_ got you well trained hasn't he?" Mycroft rolled his eyes and cocked an eyebrow when Sherlock glared at him over his shoulder.

"Look I just assumed you'd prefer my _brotherly_ assistance whist I am able to give it to you, I won't always be able to give you such luxuries Sherlock, enjoy them whilst you can." Mycroft gave Sherlock one last pat on the Shoulder and turned to head back to his own car but stopped when Sherlock called for him, back still turned.

"Mycroft, I meant what I said at our last meeting, the moment it starts, you contact me."

"I gave you my word that I would, do expect a call soon little brother, it won't be long now. Good Luck." Mycroft called in parting and left. Sherlock stood staring off into space for a moment before he too climbed in his car and took off in the direction of his first mission, making sure the phone Mycroft gave him was securely in his pocket.

**_**4 weeks and 3 Days later**_**

**_**Saturday, December 3**__**rd**__** 2011- 3:04AM**_**

*_**Ching**_!*

_**It's started, unfortunately I've found out a little late so you best hurry. A helicopter is waiting for you in the field 10 miles west of your location – M**_

_**Thank you. I e-mailed you the information on the Drug Cartel, Leader is locked in basement of Pub – S**_

Sherlock sent the text as quickly as he possibly could and grabbed his things and car keys, practically flying down the stairs of the B&B he was staying at and barely managing to get the car door open of his Audi before jumping in and tearing off in the direction of the field Mycroft had told him his transport was waiting in. Sherlock's hands trembled on the steering wheel and he was panting in quick rapid breaths, he wasn't sure whether he was excited or terrified but that didn't matter at this point, all that mattered was getting to the field so he upped the gear and slammed his foot on the accelerator, thankful for the long stretch of empty road he was traveling on.

It didn't take long for him to reach his destination, 8:03 minutes to be exact but it was long enough. He brought the car to a screeching halt a safe distance from the black 'copter and was immediately greeted by a short, stout, Beta man who stood by the side of the vehicle.

"Mr. Watson, My name is Willis and I've been instructed to take you to an area outside of London where you will be escorted by car into the city." Sherlock just nodded, he didn't care about that and he already knew where he was going.

"How Long?" He asked.

"Around two and a half hours, weather conditions permitting." Willis replied looking quite proud but Sherlock was in a hurry so he just ignored the man and jumped in his side of the Helicopter, going through all the normal preparations before Willis could tell him what to do.

"Not your first time flying in one of these then?" Willis laughed when they took off but Sherlock once again ignored him, Willis tried a number of times to engage Sherlock throughout the journey but after the first hour realized that the man wasn't interested in speaking so spent the rest of the journey in silence. Sherlock just kept his eyes locked on this passing scenery and tried his best not to snap at the pilot to go faster but with every second that past Sherlock was becoming more and more anxious and tense like a bow string.

It was fortunate for Willis that just as Sherlock had been about to scream at him and deduce his life to shreds, the detective caught sight of the familiar sight of the London outskirts and he sighed and slumped down in his seat.

"ETA two minutes, Mr. Watson." Willis confirmed and sure enough two minutes later Sherlock was climbing out of the helicopter and being bundled into a black car where Anthea was sitting, typing away on her phone.

"No Mycroft?" Sherlock asked once the car was in motion.

"No." Was the short answer he got in reply just before another text chimed on his phone.

_**It's a girl. **__**7lb 8oz I'm told. Congratulations little brother – M**_

A girl. Sherlock had a daughter, the detective gave a sharp relived laugh at the news, startling Anthea in the process but he couldn't care less, Sherlock was a father to a baby girl, nothing else mattered in that moment, except of course…

_**What about John? Is he alright? –S**_

_**It was a difficult birth Sherlock, John was under a lot of stress and strain, especially given his emotional state of late and lack of a mates support but he is who he is. He's fine Sherlock, exhausted and emotionally drained but fine, and very happy with the result of his labour. – M**_

It wasn't until Sherlock scrolled down to the bottom of the text that the building panic in his gut abated and he made a mental not to beat Mycroft half to death when he saw him next.

_**Fine would have sufficed – S**_

_**No. It wouldn't -M**_

No, it wouldn't, he was right the smarmy bastard.

_**Miss Hooper is waiting for you near the back entrance. Please do try and be discreet – M**_

Sherlock didn't even dignify that with a response, mostly because he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep. The car had barely stopped before the staff entrance near the back of Bart's hospital before Sherlock was out like a shot and running towards Molly who was grinning at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sherlock, I'm so glad you're ok-"

"John, Molly, take me to John." Sherlock snapped, he didn't mean to be rude, after all he owed Molly a lot but the only thing on his mind right now was getting to John and his daughter, Molly seemed to understand this because she didn't take any offence and just nodded frantically at him before leading him in the direction of the lifts.

"You should be fine to just go in, I checked in on them when Mycroft text me to tell me you were on your way, the nurses and midwifes pretty much stay at the main desk area and in the nursery at this time of night and John was sound asleep with the baby, but I still think you should let me have another quick look before you head in, ok?" Molly asked and Sherlock growled at the thought of any more time passing before he got to see his mate and child.

"Fine, but be quick about it." Molly gave another one of her heavily animated nods just before the doors opened in the lift when they arrived at the maternity ward and then led Sherlock to the private rooms at the back of the ward, making sure to lead him around the main desk so as not to be seen. It wasn't until they reached the door of the room with '_Watson-Holmes_' written on the sheet by the side of the door frame that the reality of it all finally crashed into Sherlock.

John was behind that door with their baby, their new-born baby daughter and it was that realisation that made Sherlock forget everything else in the world. No more Moriarty, no more Fall, no more network, it all came crashing away and he moved forward to head into the room that held his husband and his daughter only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Sherlock wait, I need to make sure John's still asleep remember?!" Molly whisper shouted at him and he gave her a pleading look, all he wanted was to be with his family. Molly's gaze softened at the look on his face and she gave a tentative smile.

"Two seconds." She assured him and Sherlock nodded, watching Molly quietly open the door and stick her head around, it was such a relief when she looked back at him excitedly and gestured that he head in. Sherlock gave her a grateful smile and slowly made his way into the room, afraid that is he wasn't careful he might shatter everything.

"I'll be outside if you need me Sherlock." Molly told him and closed the door gently behind him but he didn't hear her, his eyes were locked onto the blonde man on the bed who was fast asleep and breathing gently, a sight Sherlock never thought he'd see again. Sherlock took a deep breath and inhaled the Omega's scent that filled the room and almost crashed to his knees in relief, instead he took quiet steps over to the bed and slid a hand gently through John's soft greying hair.

"I've missed you so much. I don't know how I'm going to get through this John, a month and a half away from you and I'm already falling apart." Sherlock whispered, he didn't get a reply, he didn't expect one but John still leaned his head into Sherlock's gentle touch making the Alpha smile sadly. Sherlock didn't know how long he stood there stroking John's hair and losing himself in the image of his sleeping mate before a high pitched whine came from the other side of the bed and Sherlock looked up sharply. He had been so caught up with John that he had forgotten about the other person in the room.

Sherlock swallowed nervously and made his way carefully around to where his daughter lay sleeping and stopped breathing at the sight that awaited him, his daughter was dressed in a white onesie with a matching hat and mittens but there was also a little blue scarf wrapped gently around her neck. Tears ran down Sherlock's cheeks at the sight and he leaned down to pick up his daughter to have a closer look at her. She was so tiny, barely the length of his forearm and light as a feather, she had healthy, soft pink skin that Sherlock could already see was going to go pale like his own and he caught a glimpse of soft, wavy dark hair sticking out of the cap on her head. He could clearly see that it was his own features that dominated her facial structure but she also had John's lips, chin and ears, she was beautiful.

Almost as if sensing she was being scrutinised, his daughter gave a grumble and opened her eyes to see who would dare disturb her slumber, Sherlock's breath caught in his throat when he saw John's eyes staring up at him. Of course she would have John's eyes, it was the only possibility that made any sense given the ratio of her facial structure but still, it was a lovely surprise to see. The baby in arms must have been very confused and unnerved by his staring and sombre expression because she started to whimper and sensing that she was about let out an ear piercing screech that could potentially wake up John, Sherlock decided to follow his instincts and repositioned her so her head was on his shoulder to give her full access to his scent, with one hand holding her to him and the other stroking her back as he rocked her back and forth making shushing noises to soothe her.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to scare you baby. Hush now, daddy's sorry." He whispered against the side of her head and slowly but surely she started to calm down. Sherlock kept on rocking his body back and forth slowly until he was sure she was fine before he decided he should probably leave now and let John and the baby get some sleep.

"You know it's a terrible thing, I've been in here with you nearly an hour and I don't even know your name." Sherlock whispered to her as he laid his sleeping daughter back down into the warm comfort of her blankets, a little snore that made Sherlock smile was his only answer. Once he was sure his daughter was settled into her temporary bed he checked the name on the side.

_**Charlotte Watson –Holmes**_

Sherlock smiled as more tears welled up in his eyes, it was so much harder to not pick her up again when he knew her name but he refrained anyway and leaned in to press one last kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Take good care of your papa for me. Daddy will come back when he's sure you're safe. I promise." Wiping the tears from his eyes Sherlock straightened and took one last look at his daughter before turning to make his way out of the room. He was stopped by a hand griping his coat sleeve and all the blood drained from his face.

"Sh'lok is 'at you?" Sherlock turned back slowly and locked eyes with drugged, sleepy ones.

"No, it's just a dream John, close your eyes." Sherlock whispered and sat down on the edge of the bed beside John, wishing he'd been more careful.

"Don' wanna. Miss you, don' go." John mumbled, the pain relievers and exhaustion making him sound drunk.

"I miss you too but you have to close your eyes. You need to rest so you can look after Charlotte." Sherlock tried to coerce and started stroking over John's arm, John just gave him a sweet smile and turned his head towards his daughter.

"Did you see her? Beut'ful isn't she?" Sherlock smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, she is."

"She's so tiny Sh'lok, so tiny."

"That's why you need to close your eyes John. She needs you to look after her because she's so tiny and fragile and beautiful. C'mon, that's it John, just close your eyes for me." Sherlock whispered gently when John's eyes started to droop.

"Love you." Was the last thing John managed to say before he drifted back off to sleep.

"Love you too." Sherlock replied to his unconscious mate and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips before finally getting up and leaving the room as quietly as possible so as not to disturb John and Charlotte again.

It wasn't until he was back in the safety of Mycroft's car that he realized in hindsight that falling, making John watch and watching John grieve at his graveside were all easy but walking away just now from his new born daughter and her father that was the hardest thing he's ever done in his life and the truth is he really hadn't expected it to be, funny that.

Still, if it wasn't for that moment his eyes met John's back in that hospital room he probably wouldn't have realized something very important. Sherlock was going to survive this and then when he was finished, when Moriarty and everything to do with him was erased from the face of the earth, Sherlock was coming back home to John and Charlotte and nothing was going to stop him.

Nothing.

**The End**


	2. AN

A/N: Just another quick note to say... Part 3 has begun!

_**Falling is Easy, It's Getting Back Up That's the Hard Part **_


End file.
